Disney High School
by MusicLover890
Summary: Disney characters in high school! There will be different p.o.v.s throughout the story, so don't worry! There will also be romances that aren't featured in canon.
1. Sophia

School isn't anyone's cup of tea, it's terrible, but great friends help you get through those years of torture. I'm glad I had friends; not everything though was fantastic...

* * *

I admired myself in my the mirror. The first day of school was a fashion show, so I had to look my best to impress. I wore a red tank with a bright blue hoodie on top of that. My yellow colored jeans made the outfit pop, and I accented the whole outfit with a sparkly red headband.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my step-mother was waiting. The kitchen was clean and neat, my step-mother didn't want it any other way, but always made me do the work. My father had passed away a few years ago, leaving me in her care.

"Sophia White," my step-mother growled in her slow voice. It always reminded me of a sly villain in children cartoons.

"Yes, step-mother?" I asked sweetly. I didn't want to put too much sugar on what I was saying, but didn't want to scowl either.

"I spotted a speck of dust on the island," she said as she walked over to the floating counter in the middle of the kitchen. "What am I to do with you? Keep you from school, hmm? Would that teach you?"

"No!" I gasped. "No, I promise I'll come home and make the kitchen twice as clean as it already is, just don't keep me from school!"

"Fine." Her eyes squinted at me, deciding whether or not to trust me. Before she could change her mind, I ran outside to catch the bus. I boarded and sat somewhere in the middle. I put down my book bag on the seat next to mine. I wanted to make sure no one took that seat ahead my best friend boarded. I was actually waiting for two people, Cindy and Rose. I was closer to Cindy, but Rose was nice. She didn't talk much, she was usually busy with choir and sleeping. That girl had a knack for sleeping wherever. Cindy and I have known each other basically forever.

My thoughts of my friends were interrupted by a crude remark. "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone on a bus?"

"Uh, what?"

"You aren't half bad, mind if I take a seat here?" he asked. He had dark hair, it wasn't long or short. He had on a green flannel shirt and dark brown pants. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, so I assumed he was about in the same grade as me.

"Actually I do mind," I said, pushing my bag into his view.

"Fine, but I'll catch ya later," he grinned and turned away. The bus driver yelled at him for being out of his seat.

The bus stopped at the next stop. I recognized the house in front of the stop, Cindy's house. She stepped onto the bus, and as soon as she saw me, she grinned.

She had on a light blue dress that was longer in the front, a belt around her waistline, and her hair all done up in a neat little bun.

"Soph!" Cindy yelled. She walked as fast as she could to get to me. She plopped down. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Good," Cindy replied as she put her bag onto her lap. It was a small leather bag that had the same tan as her shoes.

"Wait, what happened to your high heels from last year?" I asked her about her new look. She looked more flowing, last year she had more of a glam style.

"It's senior year, and I'm thinking more clearly now. I think I can bring an earthy sorta flowing dress look to this school," Cindy beamed. "I am the number one trend setter, ya know. Personally, high heels made me look like a giant! I really do prefer these boots."

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"Don't judge me!"

"Too late," I smiled. We both laughed.

* * *

Rose met us at the school. We found her talking to one of the school's athletes, Philip. He was a pretty popular guy, as were my friends and I. We were a girly kind of popular though, not an athletic popular.

I looked up at the school, it was as big as ever. There were at least three stories and it took up a whole block. It had a white pasty color to its stucco walls. The sign for our school was painted red and black, our school's colors.

She saw us and waved good-bye to him. Rose was wearing a white shirt with some designs on it paired with a pair of pink pants. She also wore brown wedge shoes.

"So, why were you talking to him?" Cindy asked, getting a little giddy. "Is he a _crush?" _

"Oh, be quiet," Rose groaned. "He gave me a ride, that's all. I was only talking to him until you two got here."

"That doesn't mean he can't be a crush!" Cindy told her. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"How was your summer vacation, Soph?" Rose asked me, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't do much besides clean."

"Your step-mom is so ridiculous, Soph," Cindy said. "I would've hung out with you, but my father and the step-family wanted to go on vacation."

"Same here," Rose agreed. "My family went on vacation with Phil-" Rose stopped herself, because she had realized her mistake too late.

"You went on vacation with him?" Cindy exclaimed. "Why wasn't there anything on Facebook?"

"I don't it broadcasted to the world," Rose whispered. "Keep quiet!"

"Okay."

Unfortunately, the bell rung and we had to retreat indoors. The inside of the school looked the same as it had the years before: cases of trophies to the left, stage to the right, cafeteria to the front, and classes everywhere else.

"What do you guys have first?" Cindy asked, pulling out her schedule.

"Mr. Hook," Rose told her. "The geography teacher."

"I have him too!" Cindy beamed. "What about you, Soph?"

"I have Ms. Gothel, the home EC teacher," I said glumly. I wouldn't have my first class with my friends.

"Home EC? Why would you sign up for that?" Cindy asked.

"I didn't, my step-mother did," I grumbled. "She's so stupid! Maybe I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, maybe," Rose said. "Our class is over there, see ya!" They walked off together, leaving me to walk in the other direction, alone.

* * *

I reached the home EC class and sat in the back. I didn't want to sit in the front and be called on all the time. That was a bad choice. That boy from the bus sat right next to me.

"Is _this_ seat taken?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're annoying."

"You just like me," he joked some more.

"I just met you."

"You think about me all the time."

I was about to get up, when the teacher walked in.

"The seats you're sitting in will be your seats for the next semester! So I hope you're happy where you are."

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. The boy from the bus grinned.


	2. Ariel

**AN: If you see that I may have missed a word in a sentence or something, tell me. My brain works faster than my hands, so I think I've typed it up, but I haven't.**

* * *

"Belle! Belle!" I shouted at my friend. Our teacher, Mr. Frollo, was a bit late to French class, so everyone in the class decided to have their own conversations.

It was the first day of school, but it had no affect on me. School was school, I didn't get dressed up like everyone else. I just wore what I wanted to. Today I had on a purple tank top, the neckline was a heart shaped. I paired it with a pair of strikingly bright green pants. My friend Belle had on a blue sweater with a white blouse poking out from underneath. She wore that with the same color blue pants.

"Do you ever get your nose out of a book?" I asked my friend, Belle, while prying her book from her hands.

"Hey, I was getting to the good part," Belle grumbled. She reached for her book, but I held it away from her.

"I'll give it back if you talk to me," I said. Belle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Proceed," she told me. I smiled.

"Okay, so you know how last year I liked Eric, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I feel like I don't like him anymore. I was so into him last year though."

"Yeah, you were practically obsessed with him."

"I know, but I don't feel the same this year."

"Maybe you just don't like him anymore and that's that."

"Yeah, that's it," I said. "You're so smart!"

"Thanks," Belle said halfheartedly while holding her hand out. It took me a minute to get what she was doing. I handed her back her book, and she continued reading.

"You know what, I'm going to make some more friends this year," I thought aloud.

"Good for you, maybe I'll be able to read in peace," Belle said.

"Yeah." I looked over to my right. There was a girl with frizzy red hair. She was new this year, a new student would be easy to friend. She had freckles all over her face. She had a toned down green-blue shirt and dark pants.

"Hello," I said. She looked scared. "Sorry, I'm Ariel."

"I'm Merida," she replied. She had a Scottish accent, which made saying her name awesome.

"Are you from Scotland?"

"Yeah, new this year."

"That's cool, so why'd you move here?"

"Dad's job."

"Ah, that happens."

"Yeah."

"Hey, since you're new, do you want to sit with me and Belle at lunch?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool," I said, but before we could say anything more, Mr. Frollo walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My son's a bit slow," Mr. Frollo announced. "He's a sophomore, so you might not know him."

The class just stared at him awkwardly.

"Right, let's get guidelines down."

* * *

I was still on my quest to make more friends. My next class I had all alone. Belle had study hall and my new friend, Merida, had home EC.

I walked proudly, confident that I would meet someone new, into the computers class. I was a bit early and sat at a random computer. As soon as I sat down, someone else walked in. They took the seat right next to me.

He had a brown leather jacket and grey guy capris. His hair was shaven on half of his head, leaving a little strand of hair that was braided. The top of his head was a typical guy hair length though.

"Hi, I'm Ariel," I greeted.

"Jim," he mumbled.

"So, uh, how are you?" I asked. Maybe this making new friends thing would be a little difficult.

"I'm good."

I decided to stop talking to him, he didn't seem much like a talker. I looked at the door to see who would walk in.

A girl with long blonde wavy hair walked in. She had on a lot of pink. The blonde looked around the class and sighed. I guess she didn't have any friends in this class either. She spotted me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Ariel," she said. I wondered how she knew me, but then I remembered her.

"Oh, hey, Aurora," I greeted. "You were great in last year's musical." I had starred in last year's musical because extra curricular activities looks good on a college application, but I had actually had fun last year. I planned on joining this year's also.

"Thanks, but I wish I could have gotten the lead," Aurora replied. "This year, I plan on getting the main part."

"I'm sure you will," I encouraged.

"Will you try out this year?" Aurora asked. "None of friends ever join, but I can't resist the theater."

"Yeah, I was."

"Cool," Aurora smiled.

"Do you know what the play is this year?"

"I'm not sure yet, they haven't announced it."

The teacher walked in. He walked up to the board and wrote his name.

"I'm Mr. Porter. Some of you may know my daughter, Jane. Now, guidelines!"

* * *

"So what do you have next?" Aurora asked me. Computers had just gotten out, and we were walking in the hall.

"I have science," I informed her.

"Me too," she beamed. "I'm glad I at least know someone in these classes."

"Same, my friend has different classes too."

"It's with Mr. Scar, right?"

"Yeah, 'Mr. Scar'? Weird name."

"I know right. His name makes Ms. Grimhilde's name look normal."

"Who's that?"

"The math teacher."

"That's an interesting name, I can't even pronounce that."

"I think it's German, but I don't know."

We reached the class and took some seats in the middle. Mr. Scar was setting up a power point to show us the rules and class guidelines, while Aurora and I were just casually talking.

"Hey, Ariel," a familiar voice greeted.

"Huh?" I asked turning around. "Oh, hi, Eric."

"How was your summer vacation?" he asked sitting down right next to me.

"Just went to Denmark, and when we came, I went swimming a lot."

"Cool, hey, Aurora," he said waving to Aurora.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" I asked them.

"The play," they said in unison.

"Oh, yeah," I remembered. Eric was one of the stage hands. I was really shy of him at the beginning of the year, so I tried to avoid him. "I must have forgotten."

"Do you plan on helping the play this year, too?" Aurora asked Eric.

"Actually, this year I want to audition for the play," Eric replied.

"Really? Maybe you'll get the lead!" Aurora smiled.

"Yeah, how about you Ariel? You trying out?" Eric turned to me.

"Of course, theater's always fun, but I don't think I'll get a big part," I told him.

"We'll see," Eric smiled. We heard an a-ha coming from the teacher just then.

"Time to go over guidelines!" Mr. Scar said. His voice was sly sounding, it gave me the chills.

I turned to Aurora and said, "Not again."

* * *

Eric and I had the next class together, but Aurora had a different class. Eric and I sat right next to one another.

"Hey, Ariel, I have a question," Eric said.

"Yeah?"

"It's just the first day, but you were an awesome friend last year," he started. I raised an eyebrow, confused at his "question".

"Are you doing anything Friday?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"Like a date," Eric answered. If he had asked last year, I would've said yes, but now I had gotten over him during the summer. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh, uh..."


	3. Philip

"You did what?"

"I asked her out."

"I heard you, I was saying what because you're an idiot," I told my friend Eric. He had just told me he'd asked out his crush, Ariel.

"Philip, I felt impulsed at the moment."

"Eric, you don't understand the ladies," I told him, while swinging my arm over his shoulder. We walked down the hall. "You need to warm up to them."

"I thought I did, last year. I thought we were becoming pretty good friends."

"Last year, a whole summer of not seeing you. You've got to warm up to her again."

"Dang, I'm such an idiot!" Eric said while slapping his forehead.

"No, you're not. You've still got time to warm up to her. She said she'd give you an answer later, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you just have to warm up to her within a week's time."

"Okay, yeah, I can do that."

"Yes, you can because you are Eric Christian."

"I am Eric Christian!" Eric said, getting pumped up.

"Now, go talk to that girl!"

"I will go talk to that girl!"

"Go!"

He ran away to go find her at lunch. I began laughing. "That kid." I then went into the cafeteria. It was loud, like usual, and the lines to get the food were long. Our school colors, red and black, were decorated all throughout the lunchroom. From the tiles to the walls, everything was those colors.

I found my friends' table and strolled over. There was all the athletes; Henry, Gaston - who was an annoying fellow, but we tolerated him -, Taylor, and Ferdinand. Eric usually sat with us, but he must have gone to find Ariel.

Henry had fiery orange hair and usually wore something orange to match. I'm a guy, but I have more fashion sense than that. He was an okay guy, me and him weren't really close. He was nice, but not much else to him besides he's on the wrestling team.

Gaston thought highly of himself. He had a ponytail tied on the back of his head. He wore a red shirt with yellow underneath that and black pants. His outfit was quiet silly looking. Gaston's nobody's favorite guy, except for these three girls. They admired him like he was some Greek god sent from Olympus.

Taylor had darker skin and dreadlocks. He wore more earthy tones like green and brown. Tarzan didn't talk much, just grunts. I wasn't sure what to think of him.

Ferdinand was a pretty cool guy. He had on a blue flannel shirt with red stripes and a pair of light jeans. Aside from Eric, I talked to him the most.

"Hey, Gaston, getting fashion tips from Sophia again?" I joked while sitting down next to Ferdinand. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"I can totally work this outfit," he said.

"At least that looks good on Sophia," Ferdinand defended her. He never actually went out and said it, but I sensed he had a slight crush on her.

I looked around the cafeteria in search for Eric. I spotted him at Ariel's usual lunch spot. He was waving his hands frantically and it appeared he was trying to be funny. Ariel was blushing, but laughing at, what I can presume are some pretty horrendous, Eric's jokes.

"Hey, Ferdinand, look at Eric," I elbowed him. Ferdinand looked over in that direction and chuckled a little.

"That guy," Ferdinand laughed. "Is he trying to get a date with her?"

"Yup," I told him.

"Looks like he's doing a good job."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, dude, you gonna get any lunch?"

"Yeah, waiting for the lines to get shorter."

"Same."

"Well, I'm not too scared of a little line!" Gaston said like it was some triumph. I heard three sighs from behind Ferdinand and me. We turned around and saw the three Gaston stalkers.

Gaston stomped all the way to the line, where everyone had disturbed looks on their faces.

"Hello, Belle," Gaston said to the chick in front of him.

"Uh, Gaston, I've told you time and time again, _I will not date you_," she told him.

"You know you want to," he tried to flirt with her. She made a disgusted sound and turned away from him. Just then, the three stalkers stood behind him.

"Gaston!" the one in the green dress exclaimed.

"You don't need her!" the yellow continued.

"You have us!" the red one said and they linked together with their arms.

"Gosh, it disturbs me Gaston, you getting turned down," said another stalker type thing of Gaston, LeFou. He was a short, portly fellow who was usually found following right behind Gaston in between classes.

"Why doesn't Gaston just sit with his pose?" I asked turning to Ferdinand.

"I know right, they swoon all over him, he'd love it."

"Oh, well."

"We have to deal with him."

* * *

I walked into my next class after lunch. There were only four more periods of the day left. I had French with Mr. Frollo next.

I sat down in the middle, because teachers _hate _kids who sit in the back, but if I sat in the front, I'd get called on all the time. The middle was my best bet.

"Hey, Philip," Aurora greeted me as she sat down. "Thanks for the ride this morning."

"Oh, no problem," I said, trying to be cool. I had a little crush on her, that's why I had offered her a ride. "I do that all the time."

"Oh," Aurora said. I could tell she was a little hurt. Did she like me back? That's why she was hurt?

"But I'd rather drive you to school," I said trying to fix my mistake.

"So, summer was fun, huh?" Aurora asked obviously trying to change the subject. I was a bit relieved.

"Yeah, hanging out with you was fun."

"Don't you feel like our parents are forcing us to be together?" she asked. I thought about it, that was true. They made us do stuff together _a lot. __  
_

"That's true. It could be because they're all such great friends."

"Yeah, I noticed that we always spend time together with out parents, so I was wondering if you wanted to have alone. Together. Just a thought."

I was stunned for a moment. Was she asking me out? I know it was the first day of school and we had spent a whole summer together, so it wasn't a summer break from each other, like I had told Eric.

"Yeah, how's Saturday?" I said trying to be cool again.

"Sure!" Aurora said relieved. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

"I'll see you Saturday."


	4. Mulan

Second day of school isn't as exciting as the first, because teachers usually feel like it's time to give out schoolwork and homework. That didn't matter to me though, I just wanted to prove to everyone I'm not just some wimpy girl. I liked this one guy, Shang, but he was always so uptight about girls being "weak." I hated that he was using a stereotype. I would show him that I'm just another girly girl - which I'm not really anyways.

I arrived at school and went to my first class, Home EC. I saw that Sophia was already there talking to the new kid, Flynn. She was obviously annoyed with him, but he kept on pestering her.

I sat down in the front, because I didn't know anyone and had sat in the only seat open yesterday. I was waiting for class to start, when Megan walked in. I forgot that she had sat next to me yesterday. She preferred Meg and had a bit of an attitude. I felt like she pushed her attitude onto everyone a little too much.

Meg was followed by Esmeralda. She had darker skin because I believe her family origins are gypsies, but I've never really asked. She had said her family was from France, so that's why I thought she was of gypsy decent. She was nice and kind to everyone, but was a bit of a rebel.

Esmeralda sat down right next to Meg. They had arrived late, so that's why they were sitting in the front.

"Looks like Ms. Gothel is gonna be _late_," Meg said slowly. She exaggerated the word late for some reason.

"I don't feel like causing trouble this early," Esmeralda complained.

"Oh, come on, she's an awful teacher," Meg urged.

"We only just met her."

"I can read people pretty well."

"Can't we just talk? Like normal people?"

"That's boring."

Just then, Kida walked in. I wasn't sure where her family was from because she had dark skin like Esmeralda, but had white dreadlocks. She sits right between Milo and me.

Milo was a nerd - no offense to him - and had dreams of being an archaeologist. His grandfather was an archaeologist too.

After Kida sat down, Tiana walked in. She was of African descent and worked as a waitress. I haven't known her for long, but from what I've seen in class, she's pretty nice. Tiana had moved here last year, about the same as her friend, Charlotte.

Charlotte was a _huge _girly girl. Pink fluff was what she loved. She had a lot of excitement for one person. I don't know how they managed to be friends, because they're so different.

They sat down in the middle row, and then Milo walked in. He sat down in the same seat as yesterday.

"Hey, Milo!" Kida greeted him.

"You're pretty excited about him, huh?" Meg teased her. "You have a crush on him or something?" She actually pointed out the obvious, and Milo had heard her and started blushing.

"No, we're just really good friends, like you and Esmeralda," Kida told her.

"_Right_," Meg replied. Milo just sat down and pretended that didn't happen.

"Meg, don't cause any trouble before 10, okay?" Esmeralda complained.

"I'm just trying to help their romance," Meg said as Esmeralda squinted her eyes.

Ms. Gothel walked in and said to the class, "Sorry I'm late everyone. I have an annoying child I have to look after. Her parents left her with me while they went to frickin Europe!" Her voice got more angry as she went on. The class kind of just stared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that outburst. Shall we continue with class?"

* * *

After class I caught up to Kida.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Meg," I told her.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I just felt bad, even though I didn't do anything."

"Well, thanks, Milo didn't talk to me once after that."

"That sucks," I sympathized. "Do you have a crush on him though?"

"Do I know you?"

"No..."

"That's what I thought," she said as she walked away. I shrugged and went to study hall. Study hall was actually the library where we just did work and sat around to talk. The library was green and yellow, strange since our school colors were black and red. The library had a whole wall covered in windows, so the sunlight brightened the room tremendously. The wall was curved, so it would have actually covered two walls if was normal. The room was huge and books covered the shelves, plenty of books to keep Belle entertained for a year.

I saw Belle, one of the few people who I talked to, sitting near the back of the library, because it was quieter.

"Hey Belle," I greeted.

"Hello," she said not really paying attention.

"So, what are you reading this time?" I asked, because Belle was usually reading something.

"A book of fairy tales," she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Cool," I tapped my fingers. "Do you know when sport tryouts are?"

"Why would I know that?"

"You're part of the student council, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Belle said, getting a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed the first meeting, but I'm sure they'll understand."

"What got to the good part of the book?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes. Do you think I'm reading too much?" she asked, setting down her book.

"Just a bit."

"I should probably take a break."

"Yeah."

"Are there any parties this weekend? Get my groove on," she answered, trying to dance, but failing miserably.

"I think you should stop that."

"Sorry."

"And no, I don't know any parties for this weekend. I'm not the most popular."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Hmm, who's popular, then?"

"Uh, why?"

"Popular usually know where the parties are, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's a way to make friends and to help me get rid of my reading addiction."

"Well, there's Phillip."

"Who's he?"

"You really got to start paying attention in school. He's one of the most popular athletes at our school."

"I should attend the games too."

"You can go talk to him, but I'll stay back here."

"Okay, wish me luck," Belle said and got up. She walked over to Phillip, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the library. He was chatting with Ferdinand, one of his friends. I was close enough to hear what they were saying, though.

"Hey, Phillip," Belle greeted.

"Hi, Belle," he replied. "What's up? Surprised you don't have a book."

"Oh, trying to cut down on reading."

"You? Cut down on reading?" he gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Yeah, I know!" she said nervously.

"So, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if there were any parties this weekend? Trying to relax. I know we don't know each other really, but, yeah."

"I don't think so, but if there are any, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, bye Phillip."

"Hey, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask Ariel if she wants to sit with us today? You can come too."

"Sure, I'll ask her."

"Thanks."

Belle began coming back over to me, but some new kid stopped her.

"Hey, I heard you wanna go to a party, I've got one at my house this weekend. Invite all your friends."

"Will do..."

"Flynn."

"Will do, Flynn."

She finally sat back down.

"Hey, Mulan?" she asked me.

"What?"

"Isn't that Shang over there?" she pointed to the right.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you have a major crush on him?"

"Haha, what? No!"

"Right, because whenever you see him, you just happen to blush."

"Am I blushing?"

"Yup. Anyways, why don't you ask him when sport tryouts are? He's pretty into sports."

"Okay, be right back," I said, getting up. I went over to him. His hair was tied into his usual bun, kind of silly for most guys; not him, though. Had wore a black and grey shirt and a red hoodie.

"Hey, Shang?"

"What?" he sounded annoyed, so I decided to be quick.

"Do you know when sport tryouts are?"

"You mean like cheer leading?"

"No, like football."

"Those are guy sports."

"Why can't a girl play them?"

"There aren't enough interested."

"Why can't I join the men's then?"

"Because you're a girl, now leave me alone."

"Okay..." I awkwardly said. I backed away from him.

"Oh, Mulan?" he called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting excited. Maybe he was going to make an exception for me?

"Don't talk to me again, okay? You seem like the pestering kind."

I was shocked, but reluctantly went away.

"How'd that go?" Belle asked. "Any sports?"

"No, just a big, fat jerk."


End file.
